


Twisted

by john_bellamy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Closeted Character, Coming Out, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Foster Care, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hate to Love, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Jon is out, Love/Hate, M/M, No Incest, Office Sex, Past Child Abuse, Poverty, Privilege, Robb is kind of a little bitch at first, Robb is not, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, but it gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john_bellamy/pseuds/john_bellamy
Summary: Jon is a broke college grad who spent the majority of his life in foster care, bouncing from home to home until finally coming to the states for college. He worked his ass off to be here, holding down a full time bartending job at night, full time classes during the day, and somehow still managing to pay for his horrendous apartment. He feels like it's a stroke of luck he manages to land an internship at one of the biggest tech companies in New York. But wait, it's unpaid. And it turns out it's a glorified assistant's job to the CEO's son, Robb Stark.Robb Stark has a disconnect from the working class. He went to the finest boarding schools in Scotland, he graduated debt free and didn't need to worry about holding down a job during school. So personalities clash when it turns out his new assistant wears second hand suits, and works two full time jobs. Jon is also out, something that clashes with Stark Industries 'traditional values'. And somehow the curly haired bastard is seeing right through Robb's practiced facade he keeps up for his family.AKA the modern AU where Robb is closeted and rich, Jon is out and poor, and they figure it out together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jon and Robb are NOT related in this, heads up for anyone wondering. Please leave feedback, my muse is an attention whore.

His alarm goes off at seven thirty, the awful blaring emanating from his alarm clock filling his tiny bedroom and cutting through the silence. But he's been awake for nearly an hour now, unable to sleep. He throws his comforter off of him and stands up, his bare feet brushing against the cold floor. Heating gets expensive and he's had to make some sacrifices. Besides, sleeping in a sweater and thick pants isn't that bad. He pads over the hard wood to the kitchen, if it can be called that. Jon is lucky he found an apartment at all. It's not great here. The water pressure is awful and his water pretty much never runs hot. He has to lean against the washer door to get it to run and even then it leaks half the time. His dishwasher never worked from the first day he moved in, and the wallpaper is peeling in most spots. But, it's right near the subway, and he can usually still afford groceries after he pays rent. He spent a good week eating instant noodles and trying to ignore the hunger in his stomach so he could afford new clothes for his internship. For breakfast today he's scraping together the remnants of his off brand cheerios and the pitiful amount of milk he has left. He'll have to skip lunch and try to eat at the bar for his shift tonight. He scarfs down his breakfast in mere minutes and proceeds to get ready.

A shower where he attempts to tame his curls with the cheap shit he has in his shower is next on his list. He fails and decides to throw his hair into a bun. He considered shaving, but the longer he looks in the mirror the more he likes the dusting of black scruff along his strong jaw. Next to do is get dressed. He pieced together a few decent looking outfits from the thrift store and goodwill bins. It's certainly not tailored, but Jon is hoping no one will give him a second look. He feels awkward and stiff in a white button up, grey suit jacket, and black slacks. He wastes ten minutes looking up videos on youtube to figure out how to tie his goddamn tie. He thinks to himself as he reties his tie for the sixth time that maybe this is something he should have done last night. Finally he feels like he did a pretty damn decent job and grabs his second hand shoulder bag. He'd gotten it for a steal at fifteen dollars. It had been a bit of a splurge, but he wanted to do his best to blend into the corporate life at the office. His shoes are too small and make his feet ache, but they're the nicest, shiniest pair of shoes he owns.

Next is a commute on the subway. It's cramped, and it stinks. But he's used to it. He hasn't used any other transportation since he came to New York for school five years ago. He knows the subway maps like the back of his hand by now. He has thirty minutes to his next stop. It's 8:15AM as he boards the cramped train. For once he feels like he almost blends in with the other morning commuters. Men in suits, looking over files. But as he looks around he starts to slowly realize he's still out of place. They scroll through news feeds on their smart phones and converse on bluetooths. Jon can barely afford his twenty dollar a month flip phone, he doesn't even own a set of earbuds. Their suits cling to them in all the right places, their hair is perfect and Jon suddenly begins to feel self conscious about his curls and lack of a neat coiffed hair style. There's no seats left so he has to stand and grip the pole for balance as the train leaves the station. At least he'll be able to sit at his desk.

Stark Industries is huge. He feels as intimidated as he did the day he came for his interview. Thankfully they have heating. He didn't want to have to wear his thick ugly red windbreaker, but he wishes he had now. The walk from the station is only about ten minutes but it's December in New York and it's absolutely fucking freezing. He's breathless and his cheeks are red as he pushes through the glass doors into the pristine building. He doesn't have an employee badge yet so he has to stand in line and sign in on the guest book. He scrawls his signature in the box and jots down the time. It's 8:52AM. He makes his way to the elevator. He has to jog to the elevator and shove his hand in between the doors to keep it from closing. He bites his tongue. The elevator was right there, everyone in there saw him coming and no one thought to hit the goddamn open door button? He squeezes in and has to reach past three impeccably well dressed men to press the button for the fifth floor. The elevator is deathly silent. It smells like clean filtered air and coffee. At least it smells better than the subway.

The elevator dings finally and the doors open, Jon feels a surge of nerves and adrenaline as he prepares to step out into the office. He's never seen this floor. His internship interview had been conducted by some HR lady in a claustrophobic feeling office with no windows. This... This was nice. The layout was open, hardwood floors and Jesus Christ was the reception desk actual maple wood? Behind the reception desk is a row of glass windowed conference rooms, they're empty and the lights are off, but it looks like they're just as fancy as the reception area. Sitting behind the desk is a petite girl with a head of red hair. Her make up is impeccable and even though Jon isn't what one would call straight, he has to admit the young woman is quite good looking. Must be why they stuck her up front. She looks up with a set of stunning blue eyes as Jon approaches. She arches a manicured brow as he approaches the desk, but before he can speak, the phone rings and she holds up a finger.

"Stark Industries, Sansa speaking, how may I direct your call?" She picks up the phone and answers in the most prim and proper voice Jon has ever heard. That's when he realizes who she is. Sansa Stark, Ned Stark's eldest daughter. Upon applying Jon took it upon himself to extensively research Stark Industries.

It was a family run business, started by Ned Stark's grandfather in Northern Ireland until he moved productions to the US. It had been a family run business since then. After Ned Stark's father passed away he took over the business and took over the industry, turning the business into a multi million dollar empire. Jon had read plenty of articles on how much the Stark's valued traditional family values. He was hoping it wasn't going to be too traditional...

"Transferring you now, please hold." The redhead hangs up the phone and looks back up at him. "Can I help you?" She asked a bit sharply. Jon swallowed the ball of nerves in his throat.

"I'm the new intern, Jon Snow." He thanked god that his voice didn't shake or crack. Sansa leaned up in her seat and peered over the desk at him. She started at the feet and moved her way up. She frowned and he shifted and adjusted his suit jacket self consciously.

"You're the new intern they hired?" He can't help but be slightly offended at her condescending tone. "Whatever. I'll show you to the office." She sighed as she pushed her chair back and stood. She was dressed to the nines, sleek black heels, a knee length mini skirt, and a navy blue blazer. Her nails were perfectly manicured and painted a deep red. He was intimidated just by the damn receptionist.

"The break room is to your left." Sansa paused to let Jon peek his head in. Fucking hell, it looked better than his apartment. Tables and chairs, vending machine, sink and dish rack, a huge refrigerator, and good god they had a Keurig machine. "There's coffee, snacks, if there's no name on it that basically means it's up for grabs. So label your lunch if you bring it from home." Jon doesn't get much time to marvel before he's being escorted further down the hallway. Sansa's heels click against the floor as they approach the office space. Jon bets they're real hardwood floors, not like the faux wood flooring in his apartment that was warping from water damage. The office space was incredible too. This office was the size of probably three of his apartments, maybe four. The main floor was separated by cubicles. The room is well lit and carpeted, there's a dull murmur of conversation and phones ringing. Jon's eyes scan the office. Everyone is dressed just as well as Sansa and he realizes he probably looks like shit compared to everyone. There's doors to offices, name plates and everything beside the doors. All the office's have windows, there's a whole open concept and it's fancy as all fuck. Jon feels completely out of place.

"These are the cubicles, you don't really have to worry about any of that, you'll be working with Robb in his office." Sansa remarks casually. Jon's mouth goes dry.

"Wait, Robb Stark? Like, VP of the whole company Robb Stark?" He tries to sound casual and not completely mind blown. His first day and he's working with the vice president of the entire company?! Sansa doesn't look perturbed as she leads him around the cubicles.

"He's not in yet, running late. Of course." She mutters the last part to herself as she opens the door to the largest office on the floor. She flips the light on and Jon feels his jaw drop. The place is immaculate, and of course, expensive looking. Huge windows overlook the New York City skyline, wood paneled walls, the floors have hard wood in here but an expensive looking rug covers the majority of the floor. And there's two desks. Two. Desks. Fuck, is this going to be his office? Is he going to be working in here. He has to cut his marveling short as Sansa begins to ramble again.

"Your employee ID is on the desk, along with your computer code and password. You're new so you won't have a lot of security clearances to the bigger projects. So if you put in your information and it won't unlock, it basically means you shouldn't be looking at it." Sansa speaks quickly and Jon has to listen closely as not to miss anything. "You can store your bag at your desk, no cellphones at your desk, keep your phone either off or muted and in your desk drawer or in your bag at all times. The company card is on the desk, make sure not to lose it, the bank charges for replacemen-"

"Wait, the company card?" Jon is suddenly confused and interrupts without thinking. Sansa gives him a cold side eye and he instantly gives her an apologetic look. "Sorry, but, what am I going to need the card for?"

"For the morning coffee order, lunch runs, whatever else Robb needs. Just keep all the receipts in the business expense file in your bottom drawer. I'll have one of the people from accounting show you how to settle out the business expenses at the end of the week." Sansa's tone is dismissive, and Jon's heart begins to sink.

"I'm sorry, why am I going to be doing coffee orders or lunch runs? I was under the impression that my internship was going to have me working in the accounting department itself. I have my degree in financ-"

"We can't just let you see all our expense reports and confidential files right off the bat. You'll assist Robb until we can be certain you won't go running around leaking confidential information." She gives him a hard look at that. Jon wants to protest. He graduated top of his class, he worked his ass off day and night to get his degree, he beat out countless other applicants to land a prestigious internship (albeit unpaid...) at one of the biggest companies on the East coast, only to find out that it was a glorified unpaid assistant job. Sansa crosses her arm over her chest when she sees his crestfallen expression. "If that's a problem for you there's plenty of other applicants that would kill for us to call one of them and let them know the position re-opened." She reminds him sternly, and Jon knows it's true. He doesn't protest and Sansa smiles slightly. "Good. Now, there's an itinerary for the daily routine you're to follow, but remember it's subject to change so keep on your toes." She gestures to a black binder on his desk as she speaks. "Anyway, Robb is running late but he should be in the office soon. For now just sit and get acquainted with the itinerary." Jon barely has time to blink before Sansa is striding towards the door. "Oh, if the phone rings just answer it the way I did up front. The extension list is laminated in the top drawer, just hit forward call and enter the extension. And if anyone calls for Robb, he's not late, he's in a meeting." She adds quickly, and then she leaves and he's alone. Jon stares dumbfounded at the empty doorway feeling vaguely overwhelmed. He slowly sits down, at least his chair is comfortable. He opens the itinerary and begins a brief scan.

8AM: Starbucks, grande Americano

830AM: Set up office, any papers needed for review, stocked fridge, schedule for the day

Jon just snaps the binder shut and buries his face in his hands. What the fuck did he even go to college for? Sucking up to Robb goddamn Stark better open every damn door because otherwise Jon may throw his diploma in the garbage.

"Where's my damn coffee, I mean honestly, Liza, how many times do I have to ask you..." A strange voice trails off as Jon looks up. He's pretty sure the suit the man is wearing cost more than his entire college education. It's perfectly tailored to cling to his body in all the right spots and Jon thinks he may just choke on his spit. The man has darker hair than the front desk girl, but he can tell they're related. His hair is a darker shade of auburn, curlier but well maintained. It's shorter on the side and longer at the top, brushed back with much better product than Jon could ever afford. He has a faint dusting of scruff on his jaw. He has strong cheekbones and bright eyes, but a frown on his face as Jon stands up quickly. "You're not Liza." He arches a brow and Jon smiles nervously.

"No, I, uh, I'm not sure who exactly that is. I'm the new intern, Jon Sno-"

"First day, I guess I get that. If I'd have known I would've sent Margaery. Oh well. Just go ahead and go now." Robb interrupts him as he pulls his cellphone out and breezes past Jon to the larger desk in the center of the room. Jon is momentarily stunned and it takes him a moment to regain his voice.

"You want me to go now?" He asks slowly, watching as Robb sheds his jacket and throws it over the back of his chair. He realizes Robb hasn't even taken the time to introduce himself. Robb gives him a curious look.

"Yeah, you talked to Sansa, right? Is there an issue? You do know how to order a coffee right?" Jon realizes he has a bit of an accent that's out of place, there's almost a Scottish lilt to some of his words. It's odd, and he's trying not to hard to think about the reverberating tone because he's pissed at the implication and the smart ass attitude his new boss is giving him.

"I think I get the gist of it. I'll take care of it right away." Jon forces himself to smile tensely as he grabs his bag off the floor and swiping the sleek black card off the desk. Robb is seated at his desk already, he doesn't even give Jon a second look as he leaves for the door, not even a little 'thank you'. He's just going to have to grit his teeth and get through it, just like the last twenty four years. It'll be a walk in the park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon vents to Ygritte at his night job, Robb and Theon look Jon up on Facebook and find a few interesting things feat semi depressed Robb.  
> I'm always a slut for comments.

"I had a 4.3 when I graduated." Jon sets the glasses down on Ygritte's tray a little aggressively. The redhead scowls at him as beer slops up out of the glasses and onto the trays. Jon continues his ranting as he turns to fill the last two talls with Devil's Backbone. "I mean honestly, where the hell does that entitled little shit get off ordering me around?" 

"Well, he is your boss. Isn't he?" Ygritte asks curiously as Jon carefully carries the brimming glasses back over to her tray. 

"I'm at the bottom of the shit list so technically everyone is my boss." Ygritte turns to walk away and drop her beers off at her table before Jon can say anything else. He watches her go with a melancholy look. Ygritte is the only woman that has ever really intimidated Jon. She's tall and fit, a wild mane of red hair and a such a profane tongue it even makes Jon blush at times. 

"I'm sure it will get better. They said it's only for a bit, right?" Dany slides into the conversation as she comes behind the bar to watch Jon put the case of beer into the cooler. Jon shakes his head in aggravation, curls bouncing. 

"It better be temporary, that guy gets under my damn skin." He hears Ygritte scoff as he shoves bottles deep into the cooler.

"Oh please, big corporations like that live off life sucking free labor. Jon will be running around getting coffees until he can't take it and leaves. You know what they'll do after that? Find another gullible young graduate to sucker into being their coffee bitch." Jon looks up to scowl at Ygritte as she concludes her rant. 

"I am  _not_ their coffee bitch." He fires back, honestly a little hurt at the accusation. Dany smacks Ygritte's arm and gives her a scowl before looking back to Jon with a sympathetic smile on her soft face.

"Is he nice at least?" She asks kindly. Jon isn't honestly sure how to answer her question. 

"He's not a dick... Not intentionally, at least I don't think so. I'm not sure how to describe it." He pauses for a moment to straighten up, a thoughtful look on his face. "Have you ever met a super rich person, and they're just  _super_ disconnected from the real world?" Ygritte groans and nods, Dany begrudgingly nods in agreement after a moments consideration.

"He's like that. And I kind of get it, you know? His dad inherited a multi million dollar company and turned it into a billion dollar company. He probably never had to work when he was a teenager, no worries about paying for college, his dad gives him a job straight out of college making six figures." Jon elaborates with a sigh. He'd kill to have a life like that.

"So basically, he has his head up his own ass and doesn't get how people are poor when it's  _so_ easy to get a good education and a great job. Let me guess, he's one of those guys that says 'well, I did it, so anyone can!' because he has no clue that people like us are working ourselves to death just so we can pay for groceries." Ygritte sums it up perfectly and Jon nods.

"Exactly. He thinks he works so hard when in reality he's got it made." Jon can't help but be slightly bitter about it all. He's twenty four with constant back and knee pain from scrubbing floors, unloading trucks, fourteen hour shifts without getting to sit or eat once, the brief stint he spent sleeping on benches when his rent check bounced... Robb probably never once had to worry about anything as trivial as that. Jon and his coworkers were spending their twenties breaking their backs just trying to live. 

"Well, just spit in his coffee every morning."

"Ygritte!" Dany smacks the red head's arm harder and Ygritte winces this time. 

"I swear to god if you two don't get back here and get your tickets!" Bronn's raspy voice hollers from the kitchen. Ygritte clenches her jaw and takes a deep breath to calm herself before she and Dany leave Jon to get their orders from the kitchen. Jon looks back to his bar and sees a glass getting low. 

"Another one?" He only asks as a courtesy. He's already got a glass in his hand and is turning to the draft wall to fill it. 

"Of course, you don't even have to ask." Oberyn practically purrs as Jon sets the glass down in front of him. Jon isn't sure why Oberyn bothers coming here to drink. Clearly he can afford to drink at finer establishments. Jon asked him once and Oberyn told him it was because no other bar had such pretty looking bartenders to look at. He's pretty sure Oberyn just flirts with anything that breathes, because Jon is not much to look at, especially at the bar. He dresses down, Bronn tried to make him wear a t-shirt with the bar name on the front but Jon shut it down pretty quick. He keeps it simple, usually a flannel and some jeans, he leaves his curly hair down. But he's pale, typically scruffy seeing as razors are expensive as shit, the dark circles under his eyes are getting pretty intense, and his hair is just a big curly mess. He's not sure there's much good to look at. 

"How was the first day of your internship?" Oberyn intrudes into his thoughts and Jon blinks vacantly for a moment. 

"Sorry, zoned out for a minute. It was... Interesting." Jon doesn't want to dump his problems on Oberyn. The man is one of his favorite customers. He comes by most weeknights for two or three beers. He always takes his time drinking, is a little over friendly, and tips enormously well. He dresses well, he's always vague about his work and his personal life, but with how often Oberyn offers to buy him gifts and take him to dinners Jon is pretty sure he must not be married, nor straight. He always looks perfect, tanned skin even during winter in New York, dark black hair, a soft smooth accent, and a neatly trimmed mustache. 

"Oh, mi amor, you're going to work yourself to death. Why don't you go part time at the bar?" Jon couldn't help but chuckle.

"You'd miss me too much." He smirks at Oberyn, but the man doesn't smile back. It's one of the rare times he looks serious. Jon sighs and sombers up. "You know I can't do that. I wouldn't be able to make rent." He reminds the man, again feeling a twinge of frustration. He wishes he had the luxury to just go part time at his job and not end up homeless. Oberyn arches a brow as he takes a sip of his beer. 

"What if I just covered the rest?" he suggests casually, but Jon sees the gleam in the foreign man's eyes. He gives him an incredulous look and Oberyn just gives him an innocent look. 

"I don't want charity. I appreciate the offer, really, but I'll make it work." Jon reassures him. Oberyn sighs and shrugs his shoulders. 

"The offer still stands if you decide to change your mind. But for now, it's time to take my leave." Jon watches as Oberyn reaches into his back pocket and retrieves his wallet. He throws down a handful of bills and Jon picks it up. 

"I'll be right back with your change." He calls as he makes his way to the till. As his back is turned Oberyn stands and gathers his suit jacket from the back of his chair and makes a beeline for the door.

"Have a good night, Jon. I'll be back." He calls over his shoulder. Jon looks up, the cash still held in his fist.

"Oberyn, fuck, wait!" He shouts but the man is out the door in a heartbeat. Jon curses and rifles through the cash. Oberyn's tab only came out to thirteen dollars, and he left seventy. A goddamn fifty seven dollar tip. Oberyn is out of his goddamn mind.

 

"How's the new assistant?" Theon is on his fifth beer, but Robb is coming up on his seventh. Robb is sprawled out on his couch, his suit jacket thrown aside. They've been drinking since Robb left the office and Theon was already in his penthouse apartment waiting for him. The two have been close since they were young boys after his father took Theon in. As they got older their time spent together involved less studying and video games, and a lot more drinking, illicit substances, loose women and late nights. But now they were getting older and slowing down. At least Robb was since his engagement. Theon however still finds plenty of time for drinking, gambling, the occasional prostitute. His sandy haired friend often mourns and laments Robb's engagement, hailing it as the end of days for them. Robb has his own worries, mostly about Jeyne moving in and finally getting her chance to redecorate his place. Robb enjoyed the layout he had. Large living room connected to the kitchen, sleek modern furniture and a wall of windows overlooking the skyline. But Jeyne wants things to be homie, cozy, or some shit. If she had her way Robb would have given up his penthouse quite some time ago and moved into the suburbs with her.

"He's not an assistant, Theon." Robb drawls as he brings his bottle to his lips. Theon scoffs as he strains to reach the remote sitting on the coffee table without sitting up too far. "He's the new intern. And he's got kind of an attitude if you ask me." Robb thinks back to the man he met earlier that morning, the one who looked at him like he'd just asked Jon to cut his leg off when he told Jon to go get his coffee. 

"Just fire him. There's like twenty people who would kill for an internship at your dad's company." Theon points out, and Robb can't say he's wrong. He's not even sure how someone like Jon made it through the interviewing process. His suit looked like he pulled it out of a thrift store bin. 

"I can't just fire him. It doesn't seem like he'll last long anyway. He'll weed himself out, or Father will when he comes down to our floor and sees he's hired a hippy." Robb thinks aloud. He drains his beer and sets his bottle down on the sleek coffee table with a clink. Theon digs into his pocket for his cellphone. 

"What did you say his name was?"

"Jon... Jon something. I know he told it to me but I wasn't paying very much attention." Robb admits. He has bigger things on his plate to worry about than the name of who goes to gets his coffee. Theon types something into his phone and proceeds to scroll in silence for a minute. 

"What's this guy look like?" He asks after a moment. Robb thinks for a moment.

"About my height, white guy, black hair, looks long, he had it up in a bun. Cheap suit." Robb lists off. Pink lips, a light dusting of scruff, a set of soft, almost innocent brown eyes and incredibly long eyelashes for a man. Robb shifts uncomfortably as he realizes he's paid such close attention to the man's appearance.

"Found his Facebook." Theon crows. "Looks like he's got a girlfriend." Theon muses aloud. Robb instantly scoots over on the couch to peer over Theon's shoulder at his phone. It's definitely Jon's account. Jon Snow, that was his last name. It suits him.

"What girlfriend?" He asks in an accusatory tone. Theon gives him an odd look and hovers his thumb over the profile picture. Robb looks closely before rudely reaching over to tap on the profile picture. It instantly becomes larger. Jon is sitting on what looks to be a stoop in a not so great part of town. Sitting next to him and hanging on his arm is a pale redhead with a grin. They're pressed close together. The redhead is grinning and flipping off the camera with one hand, Jon has a kind smile on his face and a a cigarette dangling between his fingers. The girl is a little bit plain looking, Robb thinks rudely. Theon taps the picture to view the tags. 

"Her name is Ygritte."

"What, like the bird?" Robb snips.

"No, Ygritte. Y-g-r-i-t-t-e." Theon spells it out for him and shuts Robb up for a moment.

"Give me that." Robb snatches Theon's phone, ignoring his protests. He exits out of the profile picture and scrolls to Jon's bio. "No, I don't think that's his girlfriend. His bio says single." Robb suggests. Theon reaches over to swipe a little further down and lets out a shout of laughter. 

"That's why he doesn't have a girlfriend!" Theon snickers. Robb focuses on the post, it's one of Jon's previous profile pictures. He's wearing a black t-shirt with the phrase 'love is love' printed on the front in bold block rainbow letters. "He's a queer." Robb feels his stomach knot up as he looks at the picture. Someone else clearly took it. Jon is standing there with a wide smile, his hair is down and it's maddeningly curly. His facial hair is thicker, the picture was taken obviously before he got the internship. HR must not have done a social media check, because this would've gotten him out of the running incredibly quick.

"That doesn't mean he's gay, I'm not against gay marriage but that doesn't make me gay." Robb points out. it's short lived however as Theon lets out another shout of laughter. 

"If it walks like a duck, quacks like a duck, it's a bloody fucking duck.  _This_ is pretty gay." As Theon swipes his finger over the screen he sees a photo from a year ago, another old profile picture. Jon is clearly lying down in bed, he's shirtless and laying next to some guy. The guy looks pretty average, messy brown hair, his arm extended to take the photograph. He's pressed in close to Jon and they have a snapchat filter on making everything look all glowy and shit. Jon looks much softer in the photo, more natural. It's captioned with 'happy two years' and some emojis. Clearly it didn't work out. But that's the nail in the coffin. Jon is definitely gay. Jon is far better looking for the guy in the picture, Matthew is who's tagged, and he looks like a tool. He leans back and processes this all as Theon continues to poke through his profile, making offhand comments as he does. Robb just tunes him out vacantly and stares at the TV. His family isn't homophobic to say, they're just old fashioned. His father wouldn't fire Jon for being gay, but he'd probably be a little less welcoming. Probably less of a chance Jon ever gets an official job with them. His father just prefers things the traditional way. 

"He didn't seem gay when I talked to him. He just seemed like a normal guy." Robb muses aloud. 

"Not every gay person is absolutely flaming. That's homophobic, Robb." Theon mocks. He shows the phone to Robb again and Robb's mouth goes a little dry. It's a tagged photo album titled 'Pride Festival' and there's numerous photos of Jon. With his shirt off. He looks completely different from the person Robb saw at the office. He's smiling and laughing in the photos, there's glitter in his black hair and various colorful splotches of paint on his bare torso. He's not shredded, but he's definitely fit. He looks completely natural in the candid pictures. The festivals took place at a waterside location so there's a plethora of photos of him looking off over the water, windblown hair, cigarette in hand and a soft smile. "I'm shocked he's made all this public. You'd think he would want to be a little more lowkey. It's kind of gross." Theon locks his phone and tosses it aside onto the couch. Robb feels a twinge of... something, but he can't put his finger on what.

"I have plenty of pictures of me and Jeyne on my profile, is it really any different?" He plays it all off casually.

"Well, that's pretty gross too. You go a little overboard with it all, Jeyne too. But with two guys it's a little weird. Besides, did you see them? They don't look gay, makes it all even weirder. I don't judge, I just don't get what guy would ever want to fuck another guy." Theon snickers and Robb rolls his eyes. Theon is about the straightest person Robb knows. Of course, he's straight himself, but he could possibly understand the appeal of being with a man, surely there was a sense of allure and excitement to it all. He shifts a little further away from Theon. He suddenly feels inexplicably odd, almost ashamed after hearing what Theon had to say. But Theon was talking about Jon, not Robb, so why on earth does he feel like Theon insulted  _him_ personally. 

"I'm pretty tired, man. You crashing on the couch again?" Robb asks abruptly as he stands up. He's feeling a little woozy on his feet, the beers have gone to his head a little more than he thought. 

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning." Theon has made himself comfortable right away, sprawling out on the couch where Robb was just sitting. Robb rolls his eyes. 

"Keep the volume on the TV down. See you tomorrow." Robb wishes him well before swaying to his room. He doesn't see a lot of his room anymore. Jeyne either forces him to stay at her place, or he just falls asleep drunk and alone on the sofa. The walls are bare and it's the most bland room in the apartment. He throws himself down onto the bed with a heavy sigh. He sits in silence and just stares at the ceiling for a moment before he forces himself to get up and get undressed. There's a looming sense of hopelessness that has sprung out of nowhere. Robb has been feeling it a lot lately, a sense of claustrophobia and as if he can hardly face the day anymore. Perhaps it's his approaching wedding date and all the stress. All he knows is that climbing into a cold empty king size bed with no one to share it with is not helping the factor. Sure, he could call Jeyne over, but all she would do is go over samplings for their wedding plans, or talk Robb's ear off about what their first dance should be. They've been sharing a bed but not really since the planning began. He can't remember the last time they just laid in bed and held each other. Robb rolls over and buries his face in his pillow. He sounds like such a little bitch. He just needs to get his shit together. He'll figure it out. It's just the alcohol getting to his head. That's all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I don't update super frequently, I work a full time job so it's a little hard to find time to write every day, plus this hurricane fucking us all up. I love the feedback though!! Enjoy some Robb Jon interaction. Let me know your thoughts, feelings, fears, whatever! I love hearing from you guys. I also made a writing tumblr (probs gonna be NSFW just btw) and it's https://john-bellamy.tumblr.com/ if you're interested in following and reaching out or following!!

_Don't forget coffee on your way in. Use the company card, get whatever you want._

Jon looks the message over as he tied his tie. His phone had buzzed, and while it was an unknown number, Jon could easily assume who it was. Who else would be texting him about goddamn coffee. But how generous, he was allowed to get whatever he wanted. He honestly needs the coffee after work last night. He didn't end up getting home until one, and he's already feeling the drag. He's got his internship this morning, and he's got to head straight to the bar right after. He's got a change of clothes folded up in his briefcase and he already told Dany to bring him at least two Red Bulls for work tonight. It's going to be a rough day.

 

"You're late." Sansa greets him without even looking away from her computer screen. Her hair is immaculately brushed back without a single stray hair in sight. Jon has to wonder how much hairspray it takes to get her hair like that. And also, what time does she get up so she can be ready looking like this at such an early hour. It takes a decent amount of effort just for Jon to brush his hair back and pull it into a presentable looking bun. He would prefer to leave it down, but he feels that wouldn't be a very 'professional' look to wear around the office. He glances at the clock and frowns.

"It's 9:01."

"And your schedule says 9AM, doesn't it?" Sansa quips dryly. Jon clenches his jaw, bites his tongue, and bows his head. 

"Of course. Won't happen again." He turns to walk away, he wants this interaction over as soon as possible, but Sansa clears her throat again and freezes Jon in his tracks. 

"Robb is running late. He said he'll be here in a few minutes if you want to get the office set up." If Jon could he'd roll his eyes into the back of his head. He just looks over his shoulder and gives Sansa a faint smile of acknowledgement. He can't be a minute late but the VP of the whole bloody company can just waltz in whenever he chooses. 

He flips the lights on in the office and begins to put his things away. his bag under the desk, Robb's coffee on his desk, Jon's on his own. He's opening his computer and looking over the schedule for the day when Robb breezes in out of nowhere. 

"You didn't text back." Jon wants to bang his head against the desk. What's with these uppity Stark kids? Did their parents just not teach them to say hello like a normal human being. 

"I don't know what you mean." Jon said calmly. He thanks god he's worked in customer service so long, the mask is easy to keep up now, like a second personality. Robb sighs as he approaches his desk and swipes up the coffee cup into his hand. He looks tired, Jon thinks to himself. His tie looks a little askew. He has a hint of dark circles under his eyes and just the faintest five o clock shadow on his jaw. 

"My text message, you didn't reply to it." Robb brings the cup to his lips to take a sip. He instantly recoils in disgust and coughs. "Jesus christ, what the hell did you get me? Is this just plain black coffee?" Robb sputters. Jon internally groans, but instead plasters an apologetic look on his face as he stands up quickly.

"I must have mixed the cups up. This one is yours." Jon holds out the correct cup. Robb wrinkles his nose in disgust and eagerly takes the cup from Jon, handing him his. 

"How can you drink that, tastes like shit." He groans. Jon watches as Robb eagerly drinks his own. "Anyway, if I text you, at the very least respond so I know you saw it. Sync your phone with the schedule online too, you should be able to just use the dropbox." Robb rambles as he takes a seat at his desk. Jon arches a brow and can't help but scoff. Robb instantly looks up with a scowl. 

"What's with the attitude?" His tone turned sharp and Jon cleared his throat.

"I'll just make a copy of the schedule."

"The schedule gets updated and changed on a daily basis. Just put it on your phone." Robb orders him. Jon just sighs and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out his flip phone and flashes it in Robb's face. 

"I can barely text on this thing, and I don't think it even connects to the internet. It's definitely not going to be able to sync up with a computer." Jon can't help the sarcasm leaking into his tone. Robb takes a sip of his coffee before he stands and ambles over to Jon. Jon notices Robb is stiff and tense, he seems almost stand offish.

"Jesus how old is this thing?" Robb takes the phone from Jon with a look of distaste. "Get rid of it." Robb tosses the phone back at Jon as he turns around to go back to his desk. "You're getting a new phone." Jon can't help but be stunned.

"Excuse me?" He asks in bewilderment. Does Robb just expect him to throw his phone away and shell out for a new one just because it's inconvenient for him? Is he really that entitled?

"Get rid of it. That thing is awful. Sansa knows where my old phone is, I'll send her an email to tell her to find it and get it set back up on the company plan, just use it for whatever." Robb talks nonchalantly, but Jon feels like he's avoiding looking at Jon too long. Jon can't believe what he's hearing. He's getting a new-well, used phone for free?

"I really don't mind my phone. I don't need a new one." He tries to protest but Robb gives him a scowl.

"I didn't ask what you needed. I need you to stay updated and in contact, and that outdated piece of crap won't do." Robb snaps at him and Jon is a bit taken aback. Obviously he hadn't worked with the man long, but he hadn't gotten the impression that he was  _this_ high strung. Jon doesn't say a word, just lets his expression say all he needs. Robb pointedly looks away from him. 

"I'll go take care of that now then." Jon's voice hardens. He's not sure what exactly he's done aside from accidentally mix up their coffees, but Robb is definitely being cold to him. But Jon holds his tongue, and simply chooses to bow out.

 

"So just set up an iCloud email and password and it'll sync up with your computer whenever you plug it in. So try not to do any gross shit. I know it's not  _technically_ just a work phone, but we do see what gets synced onto the computers." Sansa looks at him with those icy eyes and scowls at him. She's just as unfriendly as her brother apparently. "The SIM card in there should be clean, so you can put all your information in there and start using it." Sansa slides the phone over to a slightly awed Jon. It looks like it's barely been used, and it's a goddamn iPhone 7+. Jon has never had anything this nice in his life he's pretty sure. His foster parents never had money to buy him things like this. He takes it carefully into his hand and begins to look through the apps. 

"So, this is mine, just like that?" He asks slowly, feeling suspicious. In his experience nothing is ever just free. There's always a price. 

"Well if you leave the company you'll be required to turn it over, but until then, it's yours. Just like that." Sansa says off handedly as she turns back to her computer. "You should get back to the office. Robb has a lot on his plate today."

"Yeah, lots to do." He doesn't realize how sarcastic he sounds until Sansa whirls around and gives him a glare. He opens his mouth to apologize, but Sansa beats him to the chase.

"I sense you have a bit of a chip on your shoulder, but if you want to last here I'd advise you learn to move past it. Robb is doing a lot and relies on having someone dependable around to make things a little easier on him. You have no idea the pressure that's on him or the expectations our parents have of him. If you're just going to sit here and be sarcastic then I suggest you take your leave sooner rather than later, or otherwise  _I_ will see to it that you do not last here long." Jon is surprised to hear the spitfire in her tone, see the blazing look in her chilling blue eyes. He doesn't have a lot of experience with siblings, but at least in Sansa's case it appears they have quite a close bond. Jon nods slowly. 

"I understand. I didn't mean to come off as sarcastic." His tone is apologetic. Sansa gazes at him through narrowed eyes for a moment before slowly nodding. 

"Alright. Now, Jeyne Westerling is coming up as we speak. See her to Robb's office." As Sansa speaks he hears the elevator dinging and the doors sliding open. Jon glances up and sees a brunette coming in. He stands from the seat Sansa pulled up for him. Sansa looks up at the woman as she approaches. "Jeyne, you look lovely today." Sansa sounds sweet, the brunette smiles demurely. 

"Is Robb ready for me?" She asks. She looks a little more down to earth than most of the people he's seen coming in and out. 

"He is. Jon, the new intern, will walk you to his office." Jon nods his head as Sansa introduces him. Jeyne gives him a kind smile. Nothing else is said as Jon walks through the office with Jeyne. He's wondering why she's here to see Robb of all people, but his question is answered fairly quickly when they approach and Jeyne lets herself into the office. 

"Hey, baby." She chirps happily. Robb barely looks up from his computer screen. Jon looks down at Jeyne's hands and sees a ring. It all clicks in his head. He sits himself awkwardly at his desk and watches as Jeyne pulls out folders from her overly large purse. He tries to focus on setting up the whole schedule dropbox thing set up, but he can't help but hear bits and pieces of their conversation. They're planning their wedding, or at least Jeyne is. She has books of samples Jon can hear her rifling her through. Something about settling on a color scheme. It's all rather boring, but Jon doesn't give it much mind until he looks up and notices something. Robb just looks absolutely miserable. Now that Jon thinks about it he's barely heard Robb say a single word. He nods along as Jeyne debates aloud the merits of a 'daisy and coconut' or 'blush and lace' color scheme. Jon glances at the time and realizes now it's been almost half an hour of this. When he looks back up he sees Robb on his phone. Moments later his new phone buzzes. He's not even sure how the hell Robb has already gotten his new number. He opens it as subtly as possible and recognizes the number from earlier. 

_Interrupt and tell us I have to make a phone call._

Jon has to reread the message a few times before he looks up at the couple. Robb doesn't look over at him, his phone is nowhere in sight anymore. Jon slowly stands up and approaches the desk a bit awkwardly. Neither of them look up at him until he clears his throat. 

"I'm very sorry to interrupt, but you have to make that phone call. They're expecting you." Jon hopes he sounds convincing. Robb sighs heavily and looks to Jeyne. She's scowling at him.

"I thought we were supposed to have time to go over some more of the selections. You know there's a cutoff date for us to get everything in." Her tone has become somewhat accusing. Robb looks vaguely stumped and clears his throat, running his fingers through his mess of curls. Jon recognizes the look. Robb's trying to come up with an excuse. Jon knows it's not his place to save Robb's ass, but...

"It's my fault." Jon pipes up. Jeyne turns her scowl from Robb to Jon. He tries to look apologetic. "I'm still getting used to everything and I told him he didn't have anything on schedule for the next few hours. I apologize." He puts on his best mask of 'groveling retail worker'. Jeyne scoffs and snaps the binder shut. She looks irritated and Robb gives Jon a bit of an odd look.

"Great. Robb, we'll go over these tonight when you get home from work. Have someone train your assistant the right way." She grumbles.

"He's an intern, not an assistant." Robb corrects her. It earns him a nasty look from the slender, willowy brunette. Jon turns away as they say their goodbyes and Jeyne takes her leave. The office plunges into silence as the door clicks shut behind her. Jon focuses on his computer and avoids looking at Jon.

"She won't be able to stand you now." Robb says quietly. Jon chuckles quietly as he locks his desktop. 

"Oh well, we'll mak-"

"So you're gay." It's so out of nowhere and bluntly stated that Jon's jaw drops open slightly and he's stunned speechless. He looks up at Robb and can see the regret clearly written across Robb's face. He's flushed red and Jon bets he wishes the floor would swallow him up right now. 

"How did you figure that one out?" Jon sounds a lot more bitter and sharp than he intends. Robb awkwardly straightens his tie and clears his throat.

"Go to Sansa and have her show you how to start logging into the company systems. She'll set you up with all of your passwords and logins." Robb suddenly acts as if he never said anything. He's studiously looking away from Jon, his eyes boring into the computer screen as if it's the most interesting thing he's ever seen. Jon recognizes a dismissal when he hears one.

 

"And that's what he said. Just completely out of the blue. 'So you're gay'. I mean, who the fuck says something like that?" Ygritte chokes on her lungful of smoke laughing at him. She passes him the cigarette and Jon takes a deep drag. He doesn't smoke often but he needs it tonight. Maybe Robb is just completely socially inept. He took the first opportunity to go on a smoke break with Ygritte. He's been wanting to tell her about this since the moment it happened. They're seated in front of the back door, Ygritte's head resting on his shoulder. 

"What a dumbass." She snickers. "But..." Her voice turns serious as Jon passes the cigarette back to her. It leaves a heavy taste in his mouth and a buzzing feeling in his head. "Do you think it'll be okay? Was he weird about it?" She presses. Jon can only shrug. He watches her bring the filter to her pink lips and take a long draw.

"Who knows? He didn't say anything else to me, just that." Jon shrugs his shoulders. He feels a faint bit of concern. Robb doesn't seem like the vindictive type, but Jon has also only known the man for two days now. He knows Robb's father prefers things the 'traditional and uncomplicated way', but what reason would Robb have to out him? And Jon is still wondering how in the fuck Robb even figured that all out. He doesn't have much time to wonder as the back door is suddenly yanked open and Jon nearly falls on his ass.

"Snow, I swear to god if you don't get in there and tend to your bar, you know, like a  _bartender_ is supposed to, I'll send you packing in thirty seconds!" Bronn bellows. Ygritte mutters a string of curses as they pick themselves up off the concrete. Jon brushes the dirt and debris off the ass of his jeans and sighs.

"You wouldn't fire me, Bronn. Then you would have to hire more people and we know you hate that." Jon smiles charmingly at his boss as he breezes by. "Gendry, catch." He gives the young cook a heads up before he tosses the little blue BIC lighter across the kitchen. Gendry barely manages to catch it. Jon and Ygritte squeeze through the tiny kitchen back out into the front of house. His sharp eyes instantly see Oberyn helping himself to another shot. He zeroes in and makes his way back over to the bar in the blink of an eye, paying no mind to the new patrons sitting. Oberyn just gives him an innocent look as he pours himself a shot. Jon narrows his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest.

"You're paying for that." He says sternly. Oberyn doesn't speak, he takes his time putting the cap back on the bottle. He swallows his shot down with ease, no sign of a grimace at all. Jon has been serving Oberyn long enough to know the man can hold his liquor.

"Oh please, mi amor, I would never steal from you." He smiles and Jon rolls his eyes as he snatches the bottle back and puts it behind the bar. "Apologies for the delay." Jon addresses the new patrons without looking. He jots down Oberyn's ill acquired shot on his note pad. He reaches up to brush his hands through his curls, trying to keep his hair out of his face. "What can I get started for you? We have one dollar domestic drafts, two dollar imports on tap, everything else is written on the menu on the bar." He says offhandedly. He hears nothing from the customer, so he looks up. "Do you need some time to look at the menu...?" He trails off and his fake smile fades. Robb has the same grim expression. Robb is sitting here, in Jon's shitty dive bar. His tie is gone and the first two buttons of his shirt are undone. His hair is perfectly tousled, and his sleeve are rolled up to his elbows. Jon feels his mouth go dry at the oddly naive deer in the headlights look that Robb has in his eyes. He's sure their faces are mirrored right now, and probably the same word running on repeat in their minds.

_Fuck._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love all your feedback!! Keep it coming. I'm sorry my updates aren't as frequent as I'd like them to be. Work is a lot, and your encouragement helps so much. Fair warning I wrote the last paragraph in this while very trashed so I may have to do an edit on it. In the meantime let me know what you think!! I love your feedback. You guys are the best!

Robb wasn't expecting to see him here. He looks different. Completely different. His hair is longer than Robb thought it would be. His hair is a mass of black curls, the dim lighting of the bar is a good look for him. It casts shadows off his high cheekbones and his strong jaw. He's in a red and black flannel, the sleeves rolled up neatly to his elbows. He has a black shirt on underneath, Robb looks a little closer. It looks like a band tee but from where Jon is standing Robb can't read what it says. He looks like he belongs here. At the office Robb feels that Jon stands out in a sea of perfectly groomed suits, but here he looks natural. Well, he did before he saw Robb. Before he looked at ease, now he's looking at Robb with a look of faint horror. The customer at the bar, a man with dark black hair and a very high class look is staring at them now with a quizzical expression. 

"Yeah, I'll take the South Garden." Theon pipes up, interrupting the pregnant pause. Jon doesn't give a single sign of acknowledgement. He just turns his back to grab a glass. 

"Same for me here." Robb says in a low voice. Jon still stays silent, but Robb sees him reach out and grab another glass. Theon pulls his phone out and opens his memo notes. Robb is barely paying attention. He's trying to look around the bar and all the odd knick knacks on the wall, but his eyes keep drifting back to Jon. Theon nudges Robb and slides his phone over. Robb glances down at the memo. 

_Why is your assistant working at a dive bar_

Robb glares at him and slides his phone back over to his friend. He's not going to correct Theon for the hundredth time that Jon is an intern,  _not_ an assistant. But he has the same question. Jon was just at the office, now he's here. Robb is exhausted from his day at the office, he has no idea how Jon is here working, it's nearly eleven now, and the only reason Robb is out is because Theon has thus far refused to take no for an answer. It's not his strong suit.

Jon sets the beers down abruptly onto the bar. Robb jumps and sits up a little straighter in his seat. Jon doesn't speak. He just turns away and goes back towards his other customer. There's an odd feeling in the air. It's not hostility, just an odd tension, as if Jon is trying to act like he doesn't recognize Robb.

"So where do you two know each other from?" The fragile pretend world they were trying to keep up where they didn't acknowledge each other was cruelly shattered by Theon. Robb snaps his head around to glare daggers into his friend. Theon just gives him a shit eating grin and shrugs with an air of innocence. 

"I also am curious as to how you know our Jon." The customer a few seats down, the very well dressed man chimes in. He must be a friend of Jon's. 

"Work." Jon's answer is brisque and abrupt. "My internship. He's my boss." Jon's tone turns a little softer as he addresses his other customer. Robb suddenly feels incredibly odd and out of place. This isn't the office. This isn't his domain. He has no control here, his name means nothing, it holds no weight. Even at the other clubs he goes to, people know his name. They know his father. Jon turns his gaze back to Robb and Theon, and the friendliness disappears. Robb realizes suddenly that it's the same look he has in the office. Robb begins to realize that everything he's seen with Jon has been a mask, a persona he puts in. "Is there anything else you guys need?" Jon asks politely. Robb can hear how differently he speaks to him compared to his customer. Jon almost looks uneasy around him, Robb can tell he's rushing them. 

"Yeah, can we actuall-"

"No, we're fine." Robb cuts Theon off abruptly. He doesn't want to keep up this awkward interaction any longer than he has to. Jon's gaze lingers for a moment longer before he drifts back to his other customer. Robb hears a faint ringing in his ears and everything begins to meld together. Theon is jostling him for attention, but Robb can hardly hear what he's saying. He nods along mindlessly, but his mind is elsewhere. He watches the way Jon interacts with the others. The redhead from the photos, Ygritte, she's here. They're coworkers apparently. Her and Jon are affectionate. They brush up against each other, share inside jokes. Jon brings him another beer without speaking. He begins to feel fuzzy as he watches Jon and Ygritte talking to the black haired gentleman. Robb catches a name; Oberyn. Ygritte leans up against Jon and he throws his arm around her. They look like a couple. Robb suddenly feels a twinge of jealousy. Their platonic relationship looks better than his relationship with his fiancee. He's sure it's inevitable. Everyone has always told him that over time couples grow distant. But typically he was always told that happened after marriage. For him, there had been no... excitement. Jeyne was a kind girl. They were good together. She would bring a lot of good things to the business. 

Jon is close to Oberyn. Robb can tell. Theon's left by now, Robb's on his third beer, Theon got shots for them too. He's feeling dizzy when he sees it. Oberyn is showing Jon something on his phone. Jon is leaning across the bar, they're inexplicably close. Robb's eyes pick up on the way Oberyn's hands linger a little too long when he brushes up against Jon. He reaches up to brush away a curl from Jon's face as he hunches over Oberyn's phone. He watches the way Oberyn's dark eyes linger on Jon's lips when they twitch up into a smile, or when Jon lets out a laugh. Robb's eyes catch the glint of jewelry on Oberyn's hands. A wedding ring.

Theon has left him now. He got another round of beers for Robb, but a black haired girl at a another table catches his eye. Robb barely even notices. He's staring blankly at his newsfeed. It's full of nothing. Photos of other people living their lives. His messages are empty. Jeyne hasn't messaged him back, and his only friend is sitting at a table with a girl. He's faded into the background, and that feeling from the other night returns. That same feeling he felt in bed the other night, a sense of impending claustrophobia and loneliness. Robb suddenly feels that even if he screams no one would hear.

Jon is suddenly tapping on the bartop in front of his phone. Robb jumps and his gaze snaps up. Jon is looking at him with an expression of vague concern. Robb looks down and realized his phone has been shut off likely for some time.

"Hey, your friend left." Jon informs him. Robb looks over his shoulder. Theon is gone, probably with the girl from earlier. 

"Fuck..." Robb mutters under his breath. Theon drove them here, and Jeyne is already in bed and Robb does not want to risk her wrath by waking her up. It's getting close to midnight. "I'll just call a cab." Robb digs his wallet out and pulls out a couple bills. He's not sure how much of a tab Theon racked up, but seventy dollars should cover it. Robb feels a stab of hurt that Theon just up and left him out of nowhere. Robb just wants to get out of here and just lay down alone in his empty apartment.

He leaves the bar without another word. Jon calls out something about his change after him but Robb ignores it. He steps out into the cold dark street and instantly regrets coming outside. Thanks to Theon driving him, Robb didn't feel a need to bring a coat. He regrets it now. The air is bitingly cold and a sharp breeze is blowing. Robb tries to ignore it as he sets up a pickup from a cab company. The wait time is obscene, but it is about the time most bars call it quits. Robb will feel like even more of an idiot if he goes back into the bar to hide out. So he's determined to just stand here and weather the chill. 

"Hey." He hears his voice again. He turns around and Jon is standing there. He's rolled the sleeves of his flannel down, and has a scarf wrapped around his neck. He's holding out a jacket. Robb must look like he has no idea what's going on because Jon shakes his hand and pushes the jacket towards Robb. "It's freezing out here. I'll wait until your cab gets here. You can wear my jacket." Robb slowly takes the jacket from Jon and slips it on. Already it helps. He watches as Jon places a cigarette between his lips. He's in a tipsy trance, watching as the lighter clicks and an orange light is cast onto Jon. Robb suddenly feels word vomit creeping up again, just like it did earlier in the office.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Robb blurts out. There's a long pause. Jon looks at him oddly, so Robb continues. "I... I just haven't met anyone who's you know..." He trails off awkwardly. He feels like a fucking moron, but he can't stop it. "I don't think it's a bad thing, I just don't really understand it, and sometimes I just get word vomit and I say stupid shit." Robb feels like he's rambling. Jon has a faintly bemused expression as he flicks ash off his cigarette. 

"It's okay. I get it. I mostly just am confused as to how you found out. It's not exactly like I'm really out there about it all." Jon points out and Robb realizes he has to explain now.

"Well... I didn't, but Theon kind of facebook stalked you, and you have a lot of shit on public." Robb tries to play it off like he wasn't there peering over Theon's shoulder the whole time. Jon nods slowly. Robb shivers as the cold begins to set in a little deeper. Jon rolls his eyes and shuffles closer. He unwraps the scarf from his neck and hands it Robb. 

"Just take it. You look like you're about to freeze your ass off." Robb slowly takes the scarf and wraps it around his neck. It's soft, if not a little scratchy. Jon smirks as he watches Robb wrap it around his neck and the bottom half of his face. Hopefully the thick cloth will muffle any other stupid shit Robb may say. Jon is a little closer now. Robb can see the flecks of grey in his eyes, the reflection of streetlights in his pupils. 

"I don't think you think it's bad I'm not straight. You're just... a little disconnected from the rest of us." Robb feels a stinging at the words. Disconnected? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Robb doesn't honestly want to know. A cab pulls up to the curb and Robb begins to shed the jacket. Jon reaches out and grips his arm to stop him. Robb tenses up at the touch. "Just keep the jacket. Bring it back at work." Jon smiles at him, and Robb relaxes as Jon slowly lets go of him. He pulls the jacket back over his broad shoulders. He's not sure what to say, how to act. He just smiles faintly.

"Thanks." 

 

His apartment is silent when he enters. He doesn't bother turning the lights on. He heads directly to the bedroom. He doesn't want to linger in the emptiness. He doesn't bother getting undressed. He just throws himself into bed. The faint smell of green apple and cigarette wafts over him and he realizes it's the jacket Jon gave him. He lays there for a moment before shifting and burying his face into the scarf and the jacket. He breathes in deeply and it gives a brief sense of comfort to him. He knows he would be more comfortable if he stripped down some layers, but he feels if he does he'll lose the faint sense of company and the dread will begin to creep back in. Robb hates the silence. He hates the empty bed, the hollow empty penthouse he comes home to every night. Jeyne is set in her ways that she won't live with him until they're married. She barely even stays over anymore, and it's not like Robb really minds. He feels even worse when she stays over. She's so involved in her planning that they've barely had a decent conversation about themselves in months. Since their engagement he can't remember the last time they've talked about something that didn't revolve around their wedding plans or her future involvement in the business. It was to be expected. It was a convenient marriage. Jeyne's connections would further help the business, and they got along. It was why his father and mother got married, and they were happy now. It seemed at least. But Robb feels a sense of jealousy as he thinks back on the night. Ygritte and Jon looked so close. Just their platonic friendship looked more fulfilling than his own relationship with his fiancee. Robb rolls onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. He wraps the scarf around his neck and forces himself to breathe in slow and deep. In five-six, out five-six. Fuck. He's stuck on the way that Oberyn gazed at Jon, at the way that Ygritte hung on Jon. He rolls over and there's nothing but empty space surrounding him. His phone hasn't gone off. Theon hasn't texted him to let him know he's okay. No one's there to check on him, no one to lay next to him. Robb suddenly realizes how completely alone he felt in that bar full of people. Even in a room full of people he felt completely isolated, but Jon had reached out. Jon had been the only one there to talk to him like a human being. He'd come after him when he tried to fade away. Jon had noticed him. Robb throws his arm over his face and lets out a low groan. Jon has begun to worm himself into Robb's head with that smile and that gruff voice. Robb tries to ignore it, but the smell from the jacket is a constant reminder as Robb curls up on the bed. He needs to get over whatever these weird feelings are and forget about Jon. Even if right now that seems impossible. He'll figure it out. Robb always does in the end. Why should the situation with Jon be any different, right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit for this update guys!! Your feedback has been so amazing. Thank you to each and every one of you who leaves kudos, bookmarks the story, or leaves me a comment. I love reading your comments, they brighten my day and I read every single one!!! Thank you all.

_The air is thick and heavy. The sound of heavy breaths and low moans fills Robb's bedroom. Jeyne is on top of him, her brown hair spills down her shoulders to her soft breasts. Her hips roll slowly over him. Robb's hands grip her thighs as he thrusts up to meet her. It smells like sex and sweat. Jeyne's soft whimpers and moans fill the room and Robb can't get enough of it. But slowly the scene changes. Robb is on top now, straddling his hips. Jon is underneath him, gazing up at him. His pupils nearly envelop the soft color of his eyes. Jon's curls are splayed out on white pillowcase. His hands are gripping Robb's hips and coaxing him into rolling his hips onto Jon's cock. Robb's chest is beaded with sweat and his hands are braced on Jon's chest. Jon is whispering soft encouragements and Robb is letting out wanton moans he's never heard himself make before. His cock is hard and straining against his stomach. His chest is flushed red and he hears himself moaning Jon's name. There's another image. This time Jon is on his hands and knees. His legs are spread for Robb and Robb is thrusting into the tight heat. Jon's face is buried in the pillow but it does little to muffle the moans that slip past his lips. Jon's hands fist in the sheets. Robb grips his hips and forces Jon back on his cock. He admires the way the muscles under Jon's skin ripple and the way he moans desperately when Robb presses his hips up against Jon's ass. He's so deep, and the way Jon writhes beneath him is intoxicating. Robb's so close to the edge, Jon's hand is between his own legs roughly stroking his cock. He's desperately moaning for more. Jon is eagerly rocking back to meet his thrusts, forcing Robb's cock inexplicably deeper. Robb is so close. Jon arches his back as he spills into his hand and Robb feels an intense and amazing feeling of tightness and he's so close, he buries himself deep and-_

He jerks awake. His cock is straining in his jeans and Robb lets out an involuntary moan. He lets his hand slide down his chest between his legs to grip his cock. He thinks back on his dream. Jon was in it. Why the fuck was Jon in his dream? He feels a sense of dread and disgust. What was it about Jon that made it so he just wormed his way into his head so deeply. He takes a deep breath and tries to compose himself. He wants to slide his hand into his pants and grip his cock, but instead he rolls over and grabs his phone from the nightstand. He ignores the harsh throbbing in his jeans and open Sansa's contact. He types out a quick message before tossing his phone onto the bed. He can't see Jon. Not after today.

 

"Robb is working from home today. Just handle his calls and keep things running smoothly." It's what Sansa tells him as he walks in. He pauses a moment hesitantly. He wonders if perhaps he did something wrong last night. Robb was pretty tipsy, and Jon felt something off about him. There was a look in his eyes, something Jon couldn't quite place his finger on. Work turned out to be a madhouse without Robb around. Constantly forwarding calls, placating angry callers that Robb wasn't available that day. By the time Jon found himself walking out of the building he was praying that Robb would be back in the office tomorrow.

But he's not. In fact he doesn't come back for the rest of the week. Sansa brushes Jon's questions off with a brief and unhelpful 'he's not feeling well, he'll be back in the office later'. But Robb doesn't come back for the rest of the week. The weekend rolls around, Friday night rolls around uneventfully, and Saturday starts off without a hitch. Oberyn comes by, Dany's husband makes an appearance to pick her up. Drogo is one of the most intimidating men Jon's ever seen. He's six foot for with hair that spills down his back, and just layers of muscle. Jon's never seen him smile, and he's pretty sure he's never heard Drogo say more than two words in a consecutive meeting. He's closing up the bar alone. He tips Ygritte out at closing, the cooks leave, and Jon is left to clean up and count down the drawers. He's just finished bringing the deposit to the safe when he hears the front door open. Ygritte didn't lock up behind her.

"Hey, sorry, but we're closed." He calls as he comes around the corner back to the bar.

"Fuck, my bad." He hears a familiar voice and his head instantly snaps up. It's Robb. He looks worse for wear. Jon can see he hasn't shaved and there's dark circles under his eyes. He's swaying slightly on his feet and Jon has been bartending long enough to know that he's drunk. Robb has Jon's jacket on and his scarf in his hand. But there's an odd look on Robb's face and Jon feels something is off.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Jon speaks before Robb can turn around and leave. Jon comes out from behind the bar and tentatively approaches Robb. Robb scratches his scruffy jaw awkwardly and takes a deep breath.

"I was... just coming to bring your jacket back." Jon arches a dark brow incredulously at him.

"You came all the way here at 1:45 in the morning to return my jacket?" Robb has the decency to look embarrassed. "Just go home. You didn't have to do all this. It's not that big of a deal." Jon replies. Robb hesitates for a long moment.

"I just didn't want to be at home anymore." The way he says it sounds so dejected and helpless. Jon feels a twinge of pity. He hesitates for a moment before his shoulders sag and he lets out a heavy sigh.

"Wait for me outside. I have to turn the lights out and lock up." Robb leaves without a fight and Jon goes about his business a little faster than usual. He clocks out after turning all the lights off and he grabs his keys off the bars before heading for the door. Jon sees Robb sitting at the curb as he steps out of the door. His knees are pulled up to his chest, his arms slung over his knees and his chin resting on his arms. Jon locks the door and slowly approaches Robb. He sits on the curb next to Robb, his legs splayed out into the street. The streets have mostly emptied by now, and the street lights cast a dim glow onto the two men sitting curbside. "Do you have somewhere to go tonight?" Jon asks quietly. The chill is beginning to set in. He looks to Robb and sees the young man shake his head.

"Theon is sending my calls to voicemail. Jeyne is... Jeyne. Parents are busy with Bran and all his therapy and I'm certain he has an early appointment so they'll be furious if I come knocking at an ungodly hour of the night." Robb laughs weakly. Jon's interest is piqued.

"Bran?" He asks curiously, cocking his head to the side. Robb shakes his head slowly.

"It's nothing." Jon can tell Robb doesn't want to spit it out, so he doesn't press. And then he speaks without thinking.

"My place is close by. If you don't have anywhere else to go, you're free to come home with me." Robb looks at him in surprise and Jon feels a knot of anxiety. He's certain his tiny apartment won't measure up to whatever mansion Robb grew up in. There's a heavy silence before Robb nods slowly and the two rise to their feet. "We better get walking." Jon watches Robb sway; he reaches out to grip the man's arm. "How much did you have to drink before you came here?" Jon inquires as they slowly begin to walk down the street. Robb shrugs his shoulders, but he doesn't reject the hand Jon keeps on his arm. They walk in silence for the most part, broken occasionally as Jon warns Robb of a pothole or a dip in the concrete. It takes about twenty minutes to walk to his building. It's a six story building in a not so great part of town. Trash litters the outside, and the foyer isn't much better. The inside smells like stale cigarettes and there's the usual screaming from the couple on the first floor. It's a tedious walk up four flights of stairs to Jon's apartment. He wants to get in sooner rather than later. Robb stands out here. Even dressed down he looks far too put together. The watch on his wrist could probably pay for minimum a month's rent. Jon quickly gets his apartment door open. His lock always jams and he has to slam his shoulder into the door before he can get it open. He pulls Robb in before his nosy neighbor can appear and start asking questions. Jon makes sure to lock the deadbolt and put the chain on the door. As he sheds his jacket he can see Robb surveying the place. The kitchen is big enough for one person, his living room barely fits the couch he has. Jon's gotten quite good at maximizing storage space. It's dilapidated, he's pretty sure this place hasn't been updated since it was built in the damn seventies. The whole apartment has a dark, damp aura, but it's more of a home to Jon than anywhere else he ever was as a kid.

"Sit down on the couch. I'll bring you something to drink." Jon calls from the kitchen. He hears the couch springs squeaking under Robb's weight as he takes a seat. Jon opens the fridge and stares at the nearly bare shelves. Luckily he still has a bottle of water stashed way in the back. Jon grabs it and heads towards the couch. He opens it and hands it to Robb who just stares at it rather blankly.  Jon takes a seat on the coffee table across from the couch and rests his elbows on his knees. Robb takes a sip of the water as he slouches into the couch.

"Bran's paralyzed." Robb blurts out suddenly. Jon arches a brow, he's unsure of what to say. Robb seems to have a tendency to blurt out things. "My little brother. He was climbing two years ago. He's fallen plenty of times, and he always gets back up, but he fell this time and never got up. And everyone else just kind of disappeared for mom and dad. At my engagement announcement, my mother lost it because she was upset that I would get Bran too excited." Robb's words slur slightly and he leans his head back to stare up at the ceiling. Jon is quiet and lets him finish.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Jon asks softly. He hears Robb give a laugh, but there's no heart behind it.

"Because you, the intern I've known for a little over a week, are a better listener than anyone else I know." Robb says hollowly. Jon feels a bit flattered, but frustrated at the same time.

"I appreciate that, but that doesn't mean you should just dump all of your problems on me. It's not really fair to me. Or professional." Jon speaks lightly, but firmly. Robb swallows and Jon's eyes are glued to the way his adam's apple bobs.

"I know. And I'm sorry. But, you're the only person who's talked to me like a regular human being in... in a long time." Robb says softly. Jon hesitates. 

"What about your fiancee?" Jon presses. He knows it's wrong to probe for answers to satiate his own curiosity, especially while Robb is drunk and more likely to answer him. Robb scoffs.

"Jeyne? Please... I don't think she can think about anything other than the wedding and all the changes she's going to make once we're married." 

"Changes?" Jon presses further, but Robb looks away from the ceiling and back at Jon, and his expression changes. 

"I should leave." Robb says abruptly, making a move to get up. Jon is on his feet in an instant, standing in front of Robb and helping pull him up off the soft couch cushions. 

"You're not going anywhere. You can take my room." His tone is commanding and firm, and Robb's shoulders slump. "But there will be ground rules. If you want this to be a thing, you showing up at my job and coming into my apartment, that I can deal with. But I'm not a therapist. I'm not someone who you can just show up to once a week, dump everything on, and then you leave. This is unprofessional as is, but I won't let it turn into me becoming your personal sounding booth." Jon warns him. Robb is quiet for a moment and seemingly soaks up the words. A look of guilt creeps onto his face and he lifts his hand to press his thumb and middle finger into his tightly shut eyes.

"Fuck... I didn't mean to make it like that." Robb's voice is scratchy and thick and as his dark eyes flicker open Jon does see a true sense of regret. "No one ever..."

"Calls you out?" Jon laughs slightly, but Robb nods. Jon smiles faintly and nods. 

"Come on. Let's get you out to bed." Jon throws his arm around Robb's shoulders and guides him through the dimly lit apartment. His bedroom is just a few paces from the living room. Robb is stumbling as Jon struggles to keep an arm supporting Robb and open the bedroom door at the same time. He has to hold onto Robb as the man pitches forward into the bedroom and nearly falls on his face. As Jon pulls back up into a balanced upright stance, Robb throws his weight into him and nearly knocks the pair through the flimsy drywall of Jon's apartment. Jon catches himself in time, the breath knocked out of him as he smacks against the wall and Robb drapes himself against Jon. "Fuck, come on, you have to stand on your own." Jon huffs. 

"I can't take your bed." Robb's voice has become muffled by Jon's shirt and Jon can hardly restrain an eye roll as he begins to shuffle them towards the rickety twin bed. He cringes as he nearly drops Robb and barely manages to get him onto the mattress. This wasn't where he thought his night was heading. 

"I don't mind. I'm just going to crash on the couch." Jon is breathing a bit heavily as he helps, or more accurately pushes Robb a little further onto the bed. Robb groans. His intoxication is becoming a little clearer now. Jon reaches over him to grab at the comforter. His plan is to pull the blankets over Robb and leave him, but the redhead seems to have different ideas. Robb suddenly grips Jon's shirt and forcefully tugs, causing Robb and Jon to nearly collide. Jon barely manages to catch himself, a look of confusion spreading on his face. The color in Robb's eyes have nearly been swallowed up with black, and there's a look of nervous trepidation in his eyes. It's that same look he seems to have right before he blurts out something deeply personal or something unintentionally rude. 

"I really hate sleeping alone. Stay in here; with me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the somewhat short chapter, it's been wild. Please let me know what you think though. Enjoy the lil bit of smut, I'm sorry for being so teasy. I promise you'll get full smut eventually. Thank you so much for your kind comments and also 1K reads!!!! Let's get to 2K <3

"I really hate sleeping alone. Stay in here; with me." Robb blurts it out without think. Jon freezes above him. Robb is grateful that the only light in the room is coming streaming in through the grimy window, otherwise Jon would see the red tint on his cheeks. There's a heavy silence. Robb is frozen in embarrassment. He's intoxicated and his nerves are on edge. The mattress springs are pressing into his back and Robb's never felt this nervous.

"You're drunk, you don't know what you're asking for." Jon says quietly. "What you want tonight isn't what you'll want when you wake up tomorrow morning." But Robb knows what he wants. He's only encouraged by the alcohol. He refuses to let go of Jon's shirt.

"Please." Robb says quietly. "Just for a little bit." Robb tries bargaining, but he can see a look of hesitation on Jon's pale face. He dreads the thought of having to spend not just another night alone, but a night alone in a strange bedroom. Jon looks away from Robb for a moment before he sighs.

"Fine. Move over." Jon says heavily. Robb is stunned, but he hastily shifts over to press against the wall. He lays there and watches as Jon shucks his boots and his shirt off. Robb looks to the ceiling, suddenly feeling heavy. The bed sinks under Jon's weight. Robb rolls onto his side. The bed is a tight fit. Jon doesn't speak as he lies down. It feels awkward and tense. Robb is suddenly possessed by the urge to move, to do anything. He abruptly throws his arm over Jon's bare chest and leans into the warmth. He feels Jon stiffen and for a moment he thinks Jon is about to leap up and leave to go to the couch. But after a moment Jon slowly relaxes and Robb sighs a subtle breath of relief.

"Why are you doing this?" Jon suddenly asks quietly. Robb doesn't know how to answer. He doesn't know why. He tells himself this is all innocent. He's shared a bed with Theon many times, fallen asleep next to his brothers. It's not the first time he's shared a bed with someone of the same sex. But there's a different feeling to it. It's a not so innocent pit in the bottom of his stomach. It's a nagging in the back of his mind that if someone were to see them together like this, it wouldn't be easily brushed off. 

"Do I have to have a reason?" Robb asks lowly. His cheek is resting on Jon's chest. There's silence again and Jon shifts a bit. At first Robb thinks Jon's pushing him out, but instead Jon adjusts himself to curve into Robb's hold. Jon rests his chin on Robb's head and slowly slides his arms around Robb. Robb feels himself gain a bit of courage. This is unlike him. Robb never steps out of the norm. He's got his regular life, his fiancee, his nine to five. Robb did everything proper. Went to school, partied, calmed down, got a good job, met his fiancee, everything was on track for the five year plan to living in the suburbs with a family of his own. But right now Robb couldn't find to shits to rub together about the nuclear family life. He felt alive. This was the most alive he had felt in years. His whole body felt alive with energy and excitement. Jon is solid and real, it's different from sharing a bed with Jeyne. Here Robb feels an empty bliss. He's free here. No one can see him. No one would ever think to look for him here. He's hidden away from the world. "What if this is just what I want?" 

"I appreciate that what you want is me, but I'd rather not be the subject of your devotions if it's going to interfere with my accomplishments." Jon's tone turns stern and Robb feels his heart sink. "I worked to be where I am. As low as you may think I am on the totem pole now, it took me years of work, cost me everything, just to get me a spot as your assistant. I did everything on my own. I didn't have parents to pay for my school. I came to a new country on my own. I did nothing for four years other than work my ass off to work and go to school. I don't want anyone thinking I got help because you want to fuck me." Jon is so blunt about it that Robb is caught off guard and this time it's him that tenses up. He pulls away and props himself up on his elbows. 

"What makes you think I want to fuck  _you_?" he sounds accusing and he sees a flicker of hurt in Jon's eyes at the way he says the 'you' part. Robb feels a sting of regret and he instantly deflates. "I... I didn't mean it like that." He says softly, but Jon has clenched his jaw and is looking away from him. He's fucked up. Robb knows that. He needs to do something. He needs to say something, he needs to fix this. And so he just does the first thing that pops into his mind. He leans forward, and as Jon looks at him to ask him what the fuck he's doing, Robb kisses him. He expects it to feel... wrong, weird, gross, maybe? He expects kissing a man to feel wrong. It is wrong, after all. But it doesn't feel that way. At first it's nothing. At first it's just Robb's lips on Jon's, they both freeze. Jon's lips are warm against his, it just feels like a kiss to Robb. The only thing that reminds him it's different is the gentle brush of Jon's scruff against Robb's face. Neither of them move for a moment, and then it all happens at once. Jon surges into the kiss. His hand flies to Robb's hair and tangles his finger into the auburn curls. Robb's heart is pounding in his chest. He moans against Jon's lips and Jon takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into Robb's mouth. Jon tastes sweet, addictive. Robb instinctively arches against Jon and submits to him. Jon is the one who knows this. As Robb slides his hand over Jon's chest he's harshly reminded how unfamiliar the territory is. Jon has no soft curves; he's hard muscle and sharp edges. His hands slip down to Robb's hips and when Jon tightens his grip it borders on somewhat painful. Jon is real and present, he takes control as he shifts positions to push Robb down onto his back, hovering over him now. The mood changed in an instant. Jon presses himself to Robb eagerly, and Robb is more than happy to submit. He feels hot all over and he squirms slightly as he tries to shimmy out of his shirt. Jon breaks the kiss and Robb lets out an embarrassing whine. But Jon just smirks at him. Jon settles to straddle Robb's hips. Robb's mouth goes dry at the dark look in Jon's eyes. Jon slides his hands down Robb's chest and Robb feels his cock beginning to throb at the teasing touch. Jon slowly unbuttons Robb's shirt and pushes it aside. Jon is enjoying this, he knows he's making Robb fall apart. Jon tilts his head back as he rolls his hips against Robb's. Robb is shocked to feel a hard length rutting against his. Jon is a vision, and Robb thinks back to his dream, where he was on top, taking Jon's cock. His eyes flutter shut at the memory, and of how it could possibly become a reality. He feels Jon leaning in. He can feel those curls brushing against his now bare chest. Jon kisses his collarbone and trails kisses up his throat. Robb squirms and the sounds leaving his lips would make him blush if he were in a different frame of mind. He sounds desperate. He feels Jon's lips on his ear, and then he hears Jon's soft, gravely voice tinted heavily with arousal.

"This is what you've wanted since you met me, isn't it?" Jon murmurs as he slips his hand between them to brush over Robb's clothed cock. A faint whispered 'fuck' slips through Robb's lips. "Ever since you found out I was gay you've been wanting this, thinking about my lips around your cock, about how badly you want to bend me over your desk and fuck me until the only thing I can scream if your name." Jon's words are uncharacteristically filthy and they go straight to Robb's cock. This is the most thrilling experience he's ever had. He moans aloud and thrusts upwards. The moments begin to blur together. Jon's hands are in his hair, pulling, forcing Robb to bare his neck. Robb is clutching onto Jon, begging for more. Sometime in the mix Jon gets his pants undone and slips his hand in to grasp Robb's cock. He whispers a multitude of dirty things into Robb's ear as his fingers explore Robb's cock. He's talented and brings Robb to edge only to pull his hand away and resume teasing gentle kisses or stroking his hands over Robb's body. It could've been hours, or mere minutes that had passed when Robb arches up into Jon.

"I need this, Jon. I need to understand all these things you've been making me feel." Robb begs, and a split second later Jon is pulling away from him and Robb feels an aching emptiness. Jon is frowning down at him, brow furrowed. 

"I'm not someone or you to figure things out on, you know that, right?" Jon asks sharply. Robb feels the whole mood change and he feels even worse. He's not sure what he said to upset Jon. "I'm not an experiment. I'm putting everything at stake just by bringing you to my apartment." Jon reminds him. "What happens to me if word gets out about this? You think you'll lose your position? Let me guess, your family makes it all disappear, pretends it never happen, and I disappear along with everything else." Jon's words ring painfully true and Robb feels a stab of regret. Jon is right. "You've got to think about this shit. You have a fiancee, you have a future to think about. Who I am isn't an experiment, it isn't something you can just try on for a night. I like you, Robb. Even as disconnected and out of touch with reality as you are, there's something I like about you. And if this is all just a game to you then... Then this is done." Jon looks like he has to force the words out. Robb realizes he wants this to continue as much as he does. But Robb feels a sense of shame. He's engaged. He's cheating on Jeyne. His parents would be disgusted with him. Robb knows Jon can see through him, as he begins to slowly get off of him. Jon can see the doubt, and Robb wishes with all his heart he didn't have any doubts about this.

"That's what I thought..." Jon says quietly as he slowly gets up out of bed. Robb suddenly feels sick. Out of nowhere he feels hot tears burning in the back of his eyes and a lump in his throat. Jon is right. He has too much to lose. Jon has too much to lose. Jon would be fired. Robb would have to carry the guilt of that forever. Robb stares forcefully, balefully at the ceiling as he listens to the sound of Jon slowly getting dressed. "I think it's best if I go sleep on the couch." Jon's voice is low and filled with regret. Robb doesn't speak as he listens to the sound of Jon's footsteps retreating away from the bed. Neither of them speak as the bedroom door opens, and then closes. Robb lies there, a heavy weight sitting on his chest. Everything is falling apart around him. He doesn't know if things will ever go back to normal, if he'll ever feel the way he felt tonight. He knows this will all fade away in the light of day. Things will go back to normal, they'll have to. Robb will resume going back to his upper east side bars instead of the dive bar Jon works at. They'll sit at separate desks, Jon will bring him coffee. And Robb will go back to his apartment alone every night until his wedding. He'll stand in front of his friends and family and take Jeyne as his wife, and he will bear through it. Because this night can't happen again. He can't make this mistake more than once.


End file.
